Shizaru
Shizaru is the former leader of Otogakure's Three Evils, who fled Otogakure with his adopted sister, and now seeks revenge upon the village's leader, Noboru. Background Shizaru was born in a large, walled town on the outskirts of the Land of Sound, one of several enclaves Orochimaru had never completely pacified. As soon as Orochimaru and Kabuto were absentee, his town once more attempted to assert its independence. As punishment, Noboru placed the introductory chemicals for the Titan Cursed Seal in the region's groundwater, and the vast majority of the rural populace turned into massive, mindless Titans, who sought out humans to attack and kill. The city, behind its high walls, remained safe for some time; then several of Noboru's experiments with the Titans paid off: a certain Titan, gifted with intelligence and great height, caved in the first level of the city's fortifications. Even as the city's defenders fought back in the only way they knew how, with airborne agility and swordsmanship, they were losing hundreds upon hundreds to the Titans. Shizaru, a soldier in training who also received the Titan Cursed Seal, somehow managed to retain conscious thought processes in his Titan form, a distinction unique to those Noboru had deemed "special" and now Shizaru himself. Despite Titan-Shizaru's best efforts against the oncoming Titans, he was captured by Noboru's other "controlled" wielders of the Titan Cursed Seal, referred to as Titan Shifters, and taken to Otogakure. Personality Appearance Shizaru is a young man of average height & build. He possesses a fairly long face, brown hair, and large, round turquoise-green eyes (the brightness of his eye color varies depending on the lighting). His short hair reaches the nape of his neck and falls middle-parted in front of his forehead in sort of a "curtain" style. His eyes are very sizable and expressive. Being as passionate as he is, his brow is often furrowed, making him appear angry or annoyed. He is first seen wearing regular townsfolk attire which consisted of brown pants, a green shirt with a string holding the collar together and a maroon vest. Later, he is seen in the typical Scouting Legion uniform. He always keeps a mysterious key dangling around his neck on a string. Abilities Besides the abilities he gained during his stay in Otogakure, Shizaru is immensely skilled in the use of wire strings, using them along with a canister of compressed gas to maneuver in midair for combat. Titan Cursed Seal The variant of the Cursed Seal pioneered by Noboru takes advantage of the natural energy inherent in sunlight to produce power. As long as he is in sun most of the time, he has enhanced regenerative capabilities even in his normal form. Physical Prowess Shizaru is a skilled physical fighter, having learned to survive from a young age, and killing two slavers at the tender age of nine. Among the soldiers of his class, he was one of the top taijutsu students. Trivia *Along with the names of his three former allies, Shizaru is named after part of the myth of the three wise monkeys. Shizaru is the sometimes-shown fourth member, who represents "do no evil." *Shizaru's backstory and pictures are based on Eren Yeager from the series Attack on Titan. Category:Otogakure Resident